


A Losing Fight

by CaptainL95



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: Training and straining herself to learn how to fly, Videl soon finds herself in the throes of a different kind of internal battle, one not so easily solved with Gohan by her side.





	A Losing Fight

_ This is wrong. This all feels wrong._ Videl Satan, daughter of world champion Mr. Satan and accomplished martial artist crime fighter in her own right, was having serious trouble learning a new skill. She was adept at this kind of physical training, some might say a prodigy, the fact that she was now failing almost seemed impossible to believe to someone so successful, no matter how much Gohan was encouraging her.

Maybe it was because this was mental training, but she'd done fine in that stuff before. Or maybe it was because she was trying to learn something as stupid as flying. Trick of view, smoke and mirrors, as her dad would claim? That's what she thought, except that Gohan's little brother Goten, a kid half her age, was zipping around in the air with absolutely no problem while she was stuck sitting in the grass. Oh, that wasn't helping her concentration or confidence in the slightest either.

She had been told already that jumping straight to the levitation thing wasn't going to work, it required harnessing an energy she wouldn't have believed existed if Goten hadn't shown it off. So, for now, the end goal was generating this magic in her hands. While the little kid was able to shoot deadly blasts.

"C'mon Goten," the elder brother urged. "Cool it down a little. You're doing great, Videl! Just concentrate, focus your ki, steady breathing. You can do it!"

"Don't patronize me," Videl grumbled. "I'm not going to get it if you keep telling me I'm doing perfect. Or if you keep distracting me with encouragement." The basis of combat was being tough, hard, and critical, coddling would get her nowhere.

Gohan reeled back in surprise, but respected her wishes and remained quiet. The idea was that the silence would allow Videl to meditate properly, and it would have if there was actually nothing. But Goten was still making noise, playing around like any kid would, it wasn't his fault, but that didn't make it not a nuisance. _This would have been so much better if it was just Gohan and me. No, not like that! Just the bond between master and student!_

Well, the introspection did accomplish something. Being forced to pay close attention to her body's condition, of course it made issues with her body all too clear. Not injuries of any sort, but something even worse to her. _I need to hurry this training up, I've really gotta use the bathroom._

She was asking to have this kind of emergency befall her when she agreed to train with Gohan. Somehow, he managed to get to school every day while living hours away, even in the aerial vehicle she flew here. That already made a long time spent driving when she couldn't take care of business, and then there was however long the day's actual events would take. At least it wasn't physical exercise, she could drink very little, just enough to avoid dehydration.

That plan worked okay yesterday, though she did still arrive home extremely desperate, she figured she could probably get away with the same thing today. Except for one horrible mistake. When she arrived here around noon, Gohan's mom had prepared them quite the lunch. And the lemonade, oh it was so delicious, she couldn't help drinking her fair share. That was a terrible decision, one she was paying for now. _Really should have asked to use the bathroom while I was at their house. Even if they live in the middle of nowhere, they have to have a toilet._

There was no chance anymore Videl could make it back to Satan City, she'd take peeing outside so long as she had absolute privacy. So now, she was thinking through any escape she would have, the chance to get at least far enough away she wouldn't be seen or heard. Should she come with some excuse to bow out for a few minutes, take the risk that her intention might be discovered? Should she admit defeat for the day and leave?

The way she was sitting, with her legs splayed apart to her sides only for her feet to touch near her crotch, was certainly not helping her holding efforts. As subtly as possible, she shifted her weight around by rocking just a little, kicking dirt up onto her long white shirt. She broke the meditation stance to wipe it off, reminding her just how she was still at gravity's mercy. _That's right, I've still got work to do here._

"Videl?" Hearing her name snapped her out of the trance, so she could see Gohan looking at her, concerned. "I think you're putting too much effort into this. You're shaking." Videl looked herself over, and confirmed that, yes, she was quivering. "Do you want to take a break?"

The negativity was not doing anything to help. "No! I am not moving from this spot unless it's in the air!" Videl was actually very stubborn, when she set her mind to a goal, there was no way to stop her until she succeeded. And she didn't like anyone interfering, especially wannabe superheroes in dumb outfits, for a specific example. So she was standing her ground, placing a concrete restriction on herself. _I'm going to regret this sooner or later._

Speechless, Gohan just sat and watched as his partner tried her best to master energy control. Problem was, this required a calm mind to get right, a frustrated Videl had no chance. But he wasn't going to interrupt or correct her now, for fear she'd blow up on him. "She's just like Mom," he realized, under his breath.

There was a very delicate balance being maintained inside the girl as she meditated. She had one internal force she wanted to expel into view, while keeping another one firmly in. And she wasn't perfect, she was afraid she'd slip up at some point and release the wrong one. If that happened, Videl could never show her face again, and she'd have to shut the boys up somehow.

No matter how talented a fighter she was, her crimefighting escapades did occasionally leave her with a few injuries. That, and the limits she'd push herself to in training, left her with the proper scale and respect for pain, she wouldn't exaggerate it, she'd downplay it if anything. So, when the prevalent thought was _I can't last much longer, this hurts too much_, it was serious. The burning, the stretching, the numbness it produced, no human could handle it.

She loathed the idea, but she'd have to make herself known if she wanted to make it. It'd be a little bit of a loss on principle, but it'd reflect far better on her than if a puddle just started growing beneath her. Videl swallowed her pride, and gave a couple silent attempts to ask, having to close her eyes to avoid looking right at Gohan.

"Gohan! I have to use the bathroom!" _I didn't say that. _That voice was definitely Goten. _Can he read my mind now?_ It wasn't a completely impossible conclusion to draw, given how alien the kid's powers were, but it did turn out to be nothing more than paranoia when she opened her eyes and looked. Turned out it was pure coincidence, Goten looked nervous as he bounced in his place. _He doesn't even look that bad, at least compared to me._

Gohan jumped up and rushed to his little brother, kneeling down to cover his mouth. "You don't say things like that in front of girls, Goten! Just go somewhere!"

_ Thinking about that isn't making things easier. But I suppose if he's quiet now, I'll survive._ This was a bad situation, but Videl felt confident in her ability to last long enough to figure her own predicament out. Too bad that security didn't last, over the light noise of the breeze, a splashing noise echoed in the open field. Her muscles tensed and she froze completely. _Where is that coming from?!_

It'd be a bad idea to look, but she still searched for the source of the sound. Still very much within view was a tree, with Goten standing between her and it. His back was turned to their direction, and he was...peeing on the trunk. _Oh, you're kidding me._

"Goten," his older brother shouted. "I meant get some distance!"

"Sorry, Gohan," the little boy replied, giggling. "I already started, I can't stop now!" _Yeah, I know that. And it's going to be bad._

"I'm really sorry about this, Videl. It's usually just the two of us out here, he hasn't learned proper manners yet! Kids, right?" Gohan laughed incredibly nervously, trying his best to ease the situation. "Uh, Videl? Are you alright? You're shaking, and your face is red."

She hadn't even noticed the way her appearance had changed. All her attention was solely on not wetting herself, and it was no longer working. She wasn't looking at Goten anymore, but the thought of him getting relief she was denying herself was too much to handle, to say nothing of the sound. The first defense broke as a little leaked into her underwear. _I'm done for, I cannot hold this any longer._

Gohan had been leaning in to see if Videl was sick, when she finally broke and shoved him away with all her strength, doing more damage to herself. She jumped to her feet and stared with as much fury as she was capable of. "You follow me, you're dead!" She ran away, very stilted, in a random direction.

"Gotta find cover, gotta find a place to hide." Their training grounds were very uneven terrain, with lots of hills, large rocks, plants, that was slightly reassuring. But the way she dashed off in didn't have much in the way of walls, and she didn't want to go too far. Besides the fear of not making it that long, the untamed wild was dangerous. Dinosaurs lived out here.

Control kept slipping away, Videl's panties did not feel good and she could only imagine how bad the white fabric looked right about now. _If bike shorts weren't water-resistant, I'd be doomed._ Them being black most definitely helped too, but it wouldn't hide much more. Anything else leaked, it'd be both visible and the start of a total accident.

With barely any time to spare, she bolted behind a large rock outcropping, panting with her hands on her knees from the energy she expended. "Wow...made it..." With practice behind her actions, she ripped her shorts and underwear down, squatting with her back propped up against the tall stone.

Considering how close she was to bursting, Videl was left waiting an embarrassingly long time. "Grrr, hurry up, bladder! I don't want to do this any more than you do!" Being out on the town as often as she was, there were times she had no choice but to answer nature's call in "less than legal" places. She knew how to do it, but she certainly didn't like it.

Finally, the clear stream started, and really strong right from the outset. Urine was hitting the ground between her feet with a loud, yet satisfying splatter. The dirt was absorbing it, but not fast enough, with the puddle growing outward rapidly, surrounding the soles of her boots before long. Videl didn't let her guard down, only relaxing her muscles at the relief, but she still took some amount of pleasure from it.

This continued for just slightly under a minute, a pretty usual time for her given how long she held, before it died down. Just to be safe, she put forth some effort to squeeze out whatever remained inside her, a couple quick jets splashing with their escaped brethren. "Finally, it's done." Mildly satisfied, she grabbed a leaf from some ivy on the rock, prayed it wasn't poisonous, and wiped herself dry. Not that it mattered, she got wet again when her clothes were pulled back into place, cool and damp. "Gross."

Now came the hard part, facing Gohan again. She ran away without any explanation, but given the context, the reason was probably too obvious. He was smart, he wouldn't fall for anything she pulled. It may not have been her style, but she'd have to be honorable and just face her failure. She was not looking forward to it.

The return trip took much longer, now that Videl was in no rush to reach the destination. At the speed she was moving, it was amazing she returned before the sun set. The boys were just waiting around, but Gohan faced her as she approached, though when she was still quite far away. She felt his eyes, it made her breathing shallow like something was constricting her lungs.

He only spoke when she arrived within earshot. "Good, you're back. I was worried about you. The wildlife is dangerous around here."

Videl got on the defensive. "I'm not some damsel in distress, Gohan, I can handle myself." She stood inches away from her classmate, turning his face red as she stood on her toes to even the height difference. "Now you listen carefully, you say anything about this, and the Great Saiyaman's identity is plastered all over the school. Understand?"

"Y-yes, ma'am." He took a few steps back to an appropriate distance, sitting back down. "Did you still want to continue your ki training, or would you rather call it a day?"

Videl fell right back into a sitting pose, regretting it as it pushed her wet clothes onto her. "I told you I was going to do it, and I still intend to." She held her hands up to resume the pose, closing her eyes to focus. Immediately, she felt a difference now that her attention wasn't being split, like the energy was on her fingertips ready to show.

Too bad the focus was broken by Goten, forgetting his place by making fun of her. "Ha ha, Videl peed herself! Videl peed herself!" Not dignifying the taunting by looking or even opening her eyes, she held a fist out towards him, prepared to turn it into a ruder gesture, when he promptly shut up. Even if it was only because Gohan threatened him as well. And now she was back to square one. _This is going to take forever._


End file.
